I've Changed
by EternalKismet
Summary: The last chapter of this section is up. The sequel will be called 'Save Me'.  Haru adjusts to mafia life with the help of a certain skylark. But is such a place to dangerous to start a family?
1. Chapter 1

Ive changed

Pairing- 1886

Rating - K (will change though be warned)

Have fun

* * *

I've changed

After travelling to the future, finding out about the mafia. , even preparing herself for the possibility of death, Haru had become a stronger person. In many senses of her life. She was stronger mentally, able to deal with harder problems and issues without the need for tears, or even heightened emotion. She was stronger physically. She learned skills to defend her, or even fight with her friends. But still emotionally, Haru was weak.

Sure, she could separate something's from her emotion, not having to emotionally deal with an issue. But if something in its entirety was emotional, she became the same weak girl she once was. This included her relationship with Hibari.

When she first met the infamous Hibari, she was scared. He was violent, unforgiving, and most of all, dangerous. Every sense in her body told her to run away, and never see him again. But her mind was intrigued, the Skylark was mysterious, he smirked, he had an evil almost sexy persona that her long-time-crush Tsuna couldn't dream of exuding.

On the subject of her once sole affections, Haru had given up on Tsuna. She finally came to the realisation that he would only ever love Kyoko. Sadly , this was only weeks after moving into the Vongola weeks after being disowned by her parents. So she couldnt leave , she was stuck their for the rest of her this depressed her. She sat in her room in the mansion, crying for hours, nobody was allowed to enter. When she finally left her room for any amount of time, nobody dare say a word to her, even Gokudera didn't mutter 'stupid woman' under his breathe. And it was because of Tsuna, Haru fell into the arms of the Skylark.

Haru potted around in the mansion's kitchen, looking for something to take her mind away from her emotions. Kyoko didn't want to bother Haru, so she had avoided the kitchen all day. It was 3:00 pm. "I'll have to start cooking dinner" she thought. She was too busy readying for her cooking that she hardly noticed hen Hibari walked in. She hummed to herself, and as she turned to put a bowl in the sink, she dropped it.

"Crap!" she moaned

"Be more careful, herbivore" Hibari scowled at her. Haru frowned

"I wouldn't have dropped it if you hadn't…" she stopped when Hibari threw her an evil glare. "W-what are you doing in here anyway?" she stammered, picking up pieces of broken bowl.

"I came here to tell you, you are weak" Hibari stated coldly. Haru felt her stomach twist. She felt sad, angry and embarrassed. So she did the thing she had finally learned to do. She left the pieces of bowl on the floor, and walked over to Hibari with eyes on the floor. Once in front of him, she looked up, and punched him square on in the face.

It was nearly enough to leave a scratch on Hibari, but the fact that the Herbivore dared to even touch him angered him so much, that he pulled out his tonfa's. Haru had no defence, but she didn't care, she was too swallowed in self pity to even put up a fight. She was crying now, Hibari's words finally sinking in. She didn't even care when he shoved her against a wall, cold metal pressed to her neck.

Hibari lowered his mouth to her ear.

"You are pathetic. Chasing after Tsunayoshi makes you look so desperate. You pathetic, little, herbivore." She could feel the smirk in his words. Her head hang, hiding her teary face. It was true, every word. But it felt like daggers, slicing every part of her body.

"You haven't changed one bit, you're still a little girl" his lips curled evilly around harsh words.

"No!" Haru screamed in an instant. Haru is not the same, she thought.

"I am stronger, I am better, I have changed!" she screamed into his face. His lips set in a line. Then the angry, sexy, evil, harsh, unkind,

insensitive Skylark crushed his lips with hers. All hateful words faltered.

* * *

Sorry for the rushed ending , I know its terrible. Reviews appriciated

XXXCIRCUSKITTYCAT =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO Lol

2nd chapter published quickly :D lololol

Pairing: 1886

Rating: T (Hibari's pimpish tendencies :L)

Reviews are greatly appreciated as I am still new to writing fan fictions :]

Xxx CircusKittyCat

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 2

Hibari's POV (past tense)

I was never one for crowds. They irritated me no end. It wasn't just the magnitude of people, but the people in said crowds. This included the incredibly annoying herbivore known as Haru. She had always been weak , to weak to be considered worthy of being spoken to. She had trailed round after Tsunayoshi for a long time. Love was the emotion of the weak.

It wasn't til our return to past ( well present xD ) that I had noticed changes in her. She had grown a harder skin , so to speak. She started to learn combat skills, she didn't let passing comments, or even insults affect her. I was starting to consider whether , after years and years of hard graft and battering, that Haru may have potential. That was until she came to realise that Tsunayoshi would never return her affections. She may have acted touch , but her emotions betrayed her for who she was. A weak little girl.

So that day, in the kitchen , when I found her on her own, I let the urge to call her out, tell her the truth, come out. She surprised me that day. Most people in the base , if not all of them, were scared of me. So when she decided to throw a punch, even though it didn't hurt me , it surprised me. It angered me. She surprised me again. After calling her weak, her sudden outburst of rage. Well it turned me on. I hate to say it, but I love it when people get angry, its quite sexy. I didn't control what I did next.

In my head, the kiss was purely physical. No emotion behind it. But I couldn't help but feel happy, when after a few seconds Haru angrily kissed back. I could feel her face scowl, and she angrily put force into the kiss. She even bit my bottom lip. I dropped my tonfa's at that point. Then she put her arms around my neck, pulling my head closer. I put my hands on her hips. I didn't know where this was going to go, but I honestly couldn't say I cared. I hadn't nailed someone in a while. I thought I might get lucky, until she threw me off angrily.

I scowled at her.

"Don't touch me!" she suddenly screamed. She picked up the first thing she could find , a heavy pot, and threw it at me. I neatly dodged it, but she had run out of the room by the time I looked back around.

"Damn" I cursed out loud. It looked like I was sleeping alone tonight.

* * *

Haru POV (past tense)

I wrapped my arms around my legs tightly. I was sat atop my bed. I felt trapped in the Vongola mansion. It's not that I couldn't go, its just I had nowhere else. After announcing to my parents that I would be moving in with my friends, of whom most were male, at the age of 16, they were less than pleased. We argued for three days straight. And as I walked out of the door with all my possessions, my mother turned her back to me, and my fathers last words to me were

"If you leave now, you're never coming back". I left anyway.

I should of cried. I probably would have. But I just couldn't. I had to prove Hibari wrong, I was a new woman, I was strong now. So I didn't let my last memory of my parents upset me. Instead I surveyed my room. I had only been here a few weeks, and I hadn't had time to decorate. Everything I owned was in this single room. The furniture was complied of a large double bed, a large dresser, a medium sized desk and a beauty table. There was an adjoining bathroom.

My bed had silk sheets, my dresser was filled with designer clothes, my desk had the latest technology and my beauty table had the latest beauty items. But it didn't feel like my own. All of my things were under my bed , I didn't need them now the Vongola supplied all my possessions. I sighed, this place wasn't my home , it was just where I lived. I needed the comfort that non of my friends could give. I wanted love.

There was a knock at the door. I groaned, but didn't answer it , thankful I had put the lock on the inside. I waited , and another knock came, then another.

"What?" I finally caved, in an angry tone.

"Haru?" it was Tsuna. She felt like screaming 'Go away!' , but she couldn't.

"What's wrong" I sighed, still not planning to open the door. There was a pause.

"We're worried Haru, about you." Tsuna sighed. I didn't respond.

"I know nothing I do will help, but I am so sorry Haru, I never meant to hurt you."

I walked towards the door, and sat with my back pressed against it.

"I know" I choked back tears. I put my palms on the door, biting my lip.

"We are all here for you Haru, we _all _love you. You are part of the Vongola , you are part of the family Haru." Then he left. And I was on my own again. I just sat there, I don't know how long for. I guess I was creating closure. I may not have had a lover, but at least I had a brother. I may not have had romantic love, but I wasn't without a family. I smiled, for he first time in three weeks.

* * *

2 weeks later

I was happy now. I was socializing again. I didn't care when Tsuna looked at Kyoko _that_ way, I was happy for them. I was cooking again , and looking after Lambo and I-pin. I was happy. The only cloud in my sky was Hibari. I avoided him, because o our kiss. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know why I kissed him back, I didn't know why I liked it so much. But I shrugged it of every time.

But after two weeks, I knew my luck would run out. And sadly I ran into him in the corridor. He didn't even act like he'd seen me when I walked past, and I thought that everything was fine, until he grabbed my arm. When I turned round, he was still facing the same direction , but his arm stretched behind him to grab mine.

"Hibari?" I asked quietly. He still didn't turn to face me. I frowned and stepped around to face him.

"What do you want?" I demanded, looking him in his cold steel eyes. He smirked.

"You've been avoiding me herbivore" he said leaning down so his face was at the same level as mine. I stood my ground. If I ran away now I'd be a coward.

"Who wouldn't? Pervert." I kept my voice smooth , but I was scared inside. He still smirked.

"You enjoyed it" he purred. I rolled my eyes, only do I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. He was very enticing. He grabbed my chin so I faced him again.

"Hay let go" I shouted at him. But he didn't listen. The second kiss started then. I sighed, well I would have if it weren't for the fact that I was being kissed.

It wasn't that Hibari wasn't attractive, it's just that I didn't want to have a 'acquaintances with benefits'.( I could never see him considering me as a friend). I wanted a relationship. There was no point starting something that would just end up in upset. But I couldn't help it. His evil made him sexy, and he was strong and muscular.

"Oh throw caution to the wind Haru, have some fun" I told myself internally. And let Hibari enter my mouth with his tongue. I hadn't actually been kissed before Hibari. There was one small peck on the lips, but that was nothing compared to this.

I don't know how long we were kissing for, but we ended up against the wall, with me having to remind myself to breathe through my nose. I had to break it after a while , because if I was honest, being pressed against a wall was uncomfortable. He decided to kiss my neck , or so I thought. He ran his tongue over my throat, then nipped at it. When he bit my neck I nearly screamed.

"Ahhh what the fu-" I was cut off by a small kiss on the lips. Then he left , chuckling along the way. I was left to rub my sore neck , which was coming out in a hickey.

I should've been mad. But I just laughed.

"Wow Haru. You've changed" I chuckled internally.


	3. Chapter 3

Haaayyyyaaaaaa

Its CircusKittyCat with a 3rd chapter in two days :OOOOOO

Sooooo i believe this story make take a new turn, obviously im still going to concentrate on HaruHiba buuuuuuuut i believe HAru's transition to mafia life should be a focal point to :D (if you dont like do tell me i wont go that way with the story if its not what readers want :L)

Reviewer replys

airi-07- hehe snt he just ? jealous much of Haru ¬.¬

Pairing :1886

Rating: T (Please tell me if you believe differently)

Reviews from YOU now , please ? I will give you taco flavoured undies (- trademarked xD)

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 3

Haru POV

I was sat in Tsuna's office on the top floor of the Vongola mansion. The large leather armchair I was sat in felt very comfortable. Tsuna was sat behind his desk, hands held together and rested on his desk. His eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth was rounded into a frown.

"Please Tsuna " I begged. It was six weeks after moving into the Vongola mansion that I had decided I needed something more than combat to protect myself.

"Honestly Haru , I don't think it's a good idea for you to carry a gun" he had been trying to persuade me, but he was failing.

"Why ? I've changed, I'm mature and I'm part of a mafia Tsuna! I need some form of protection!" I was bordering on shouting.

"Haru please, you have all the protection you need here in the mansion." He was getting desperate.

"What if I want to go out for shopping? What if I want to do more than just cook?"

"Haru.. what do you mean"?"

"I mean.." I paused "I want to do something … more important." I sighed. Tsuna looked at me with a shocked look. Then his brows furrowed again.

"Haru… I think that Hibari is giving you the wrong impression about mafia life, being a Hitman.. I mean Hitwoman isn't a good career choice.." That did it!

"What makes you think Hibari has any sort of impression on me ?" I tried to control the rising anger in me.

"Well I know how… close you two have become.." My eyes were wide with fury.

"Even if we were close , which we aren't! It wouldn't matter because I am not influenced by Hibari in anyway!" I paused "You have to understand Tsuna.." I started talking softly again "I'm nothing in the mafia, Kyoko had a position, she is going to be your wife, but me ? I'm nothing, I don't want to live off the Vongola my whole life. I need to do something with my life" I sighed. I got up and walked out. I would come back later and try to convince him again. I didn't want to have to beg Hibari to get me a gun, because I would have to give him a 'favour' back.

Said Skylark was leant against the wall outside of Tsuna's office. He gave me a questionable look.

"I was asking for permission to get a gun and start training with it" I sighed. I walked over to the stairs and he followed.

"Permission?" he scoffed

"Yes!" I defended loudly, I tried to calm my temper, I knew being angry only turned him on." I didn't want to do anything Tsuna would be mad about, but he won't let me have a gun. He says I don't need to become a hitman , then he had the nerve to blame you for 'influencing' me , like im some woman that doesn't have her own mind!" I paused, irritated at being angry. Hibari stepped up behind me and took my wrist in his hand. He jerked me backwards down the corridor.

I knew where we were going. It was either one of two places we always went when we were together. His room. I had decided after the second kiss with Hibari that I needed to use him as an outlet for any pent up emotions. This worked just fine for him, being 'sex buddies'. Well not technically , since we hadn't actually had sex at that point. When we were in the room he locked the door behind us. I giggled when he pushed me against the wall. Kisses with Hibari were never gentle, always rough, always dominant, always sexy.

He didn't give me much time to prepare before he forced his tongue into my mouth. He knew which spots to prod that made me moan. I fisted large amounts of raven hair in my hands whilst he undid buttons on my blouse. A thought popped into the back of my head. "Did I want my first time to be with Hibari?" And the only answer I could think of was yes. He stopped kissing my mouth and moved o my neck, harshly biting it and causing hickeys. I gasped a little , but it was kind of a nice feeling.

Whilst he nipped at my neck , I made light work of his dress shirt, it quickly fell to the floor , and I sent my hands roaming over his stomach and chest.

"You're cold" I laughed, breathily. He chuckled into my neck, before returning to my mouth with an evil smirk plaguing his face. I bit his bottom lip, hard. A metallic taste filled my mouth and he growled. I giggled again. He picked me up whilst I wrapped my legs around his hips. I practically ran over to the bed.

* * *

The image of a Hibari, eyes half-lidded and lust filled, hair in a mess, over me was a memory that never left my mind. My first time was amazing. I saw new heights of pleasure. All I know is that once you got a taste of Hibari, it was hard to try and stop.

* * *

I laid lazily underneath the sheets of his oversized bed whilst Hibari trailed circles on my stomach with his fingertip, whilst he lightly nipped at my ear. We had been like that for a while, about an hour? I sighed. I wasn't no naïve as to believe I was the only person who saw stars with Hibari in this bed, but still I had to ask.

"H-Kyoya?" I tested. He didn't seem to mind me using his first name. He made a noise that sounded like 'Mhm?'.

"What are we; I mean what am I to you?" I hesitated, waiting for him to scowl and get up, or maybe hit me?  
"Miss Muira" he paused pulling me into a single gentle kiss "You belong to me"

That was all I needed, Hibari may have not been mine, but it was his simple way of saying I was going to be his only 'sex buddy' from now on.

"Well, if I belong to you, would you mind attaining me a weapon and training me?" I said happily. I didn't need Tsuna's permission anymore.

"Training will be difficult" he laughed, it kind of scared me "I will bite you to death" he backed this up with hard bite into my neck "Are you sure you could survive?" he said with practiced allure.

I didn't let it faze me.

"Kyoya, please I'm serious, I need to do this " I held his cheeks close to my face so he could see the seriousness in my eyes. He didn't frown, but he didn't smile. He just nodded slightly.

"Haru, you must realise though, that while we are training, I wont see you as my lover" I nodded

"Okay. When do we start?" his sly smile returned.

"After round two" and I saw the sex-hungry animal look return to his eye.

* * *

Hehehe lol - i dont write sex scenes, i actually cant :L i dont have the ability to write one well enough , If i need one im gonna have to ask help from other fanfiction writers :L

REVIEWS PLEASE :]


	4. Chapter 4

Hayya again :3 4 chapters in 2 days is a record for me :L

So this one had funny and serious tones. I believe it's not as good as the others. As for the baton, well ignre the fact it's a shitty weapon :L

Pairing's : 1886 (main)/ 5980 and 27Kyoko (I dont know her number :L)

Rating : M swearing , violence, and many sexual refrences... xD

REVIEWS PLZ FOR DELICOUS LOLLIES (supplied by spanner ;L)

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 4

"Shit" I hissed as his tonfa hit me straight in the chest. I picked up one of my two guns and shot blindly in his direction.

"Aim if you're going to fire!" Hibari shouted when my bullet ricocheted off a wall two feet to the left of him.

"Uhh I'm fucking trying" I screamed angrily. We had been fighting for three hours straight and I felt very fatigued.

"Don't be an idiot, if you need to stop just say" He looked very irritated.

"Hypocrite" I whispered under my breathe. I shot at him again. This time I aimed. He held his tonfa up quickly and the bullet ricocheted off.

I shot five more times, and he dodged every shot. What did I expect?

"C-can we stop" I said breathing heavily. He nodded, and put his tonfa's down.

"You know, you can't just rely on a gun, maybe we should find you a weapon you can actually use her-"he stopped himself. I laughed. I was a herbivore, I couldn't even hit him and I knew he was going easy on me.

I found said weapon two days later. I say 'found', but I had to get it made for me. It was a long metal pole about half the height of me. Attached to either end there was a single knife. On one side was a jagged short knife, and on the other was a long slim blade which was retractable. I didn't bother to name it, as it had probably been created before. All I knew was that I was good with it. I had been into athletics in my childhood years, so had learned how to successfully control a baton. I could throw it, plunge it and spin it, without hurting myself.

"What the hell is that?" Hibari asked, nose turning in the air.  
"I got Gianini to make it for me." I said with a serious face. I span it in my left hand, then grabbed it with both and lunged for Hibari. He dodged it swiftly, until the jagged end shot out quickly and scraped over his arm. I smirked. I turned to look at his face. It was in a very rare state of shock. He scowled, but then he smirked. I readied myself for an attack that never came.

"That" Hibari smiled evilly "Was sexy" I smiled, licking my lips, and then tackled him to the floor.

I trained with Hibari for at least two hours a day whenever I could. He enjoyed it as much as I did, and it brought us closer. I stopped understanding why everyone was scared of him. He never showed a harsh side to me, but his evil side turned me on more than scaring me anyway. Kyoko had asked me what it was like being with him, my reply was

"Everyday is a surprise with Kyoya" I sighed. We didn't just train together. We kept the Vongola family up most nights. But they daren't not say anything.

I guess you could say I was settling easy into mafia life. I wondered how Hibari would feel about me becoming an assassin, but the thought seemed so good in my head. I was finally doing what I wanted. I had changed but I was still the same. I was tough, but kind. I had matured, but still had fun. I didn't cry, but I still felt emotion.

I had also become more mature with my clothing choices. Skirts came higher, tops came lower. I was embracing the fact that I was a woman. And I couldn't help but feel flattered when people noticed, and they saw me as a woman, finally.

"Haru?" Gokudera called. I was walking through the ground floor corridor, ready to go out. I had decided to wear a black short dress and black strapped heels.

"Gokudera? What's up?" I asked casually grabbing my new leather jacket.

"I wanted your advice..." My mouth nearly fell open but I tried to keep my poker face. I nodded at him.

"How … should I umm… s-seduce y-yam…" He spluttered going red. "AWW" I gushed internally, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be such a cute couple.

"I've got one tip for you, 'cus I know Yama' likes you" I winked. "Just jump him" I giggled and headed for the door.

When I returned at 11:00pm, the Vongola mansion was far from quiet. I could hear moans and gasp's coming from various bedrooms. The Vongola mansion had four floors. The ground floor living space, the first floor had Ryhoei's, Lambo's and I-pin's rooms. The second floor had Yamamoto's room, Gokudera's room, my room and Kyoko's room. I barely ever stopped on this floor; I much proffered sleeping in Hibari's room, which was on the top floor along with Tsuna's room, Reborn's guest room, and Tsuna's office. There was a small guest room there to for when Mukuro or Chrome came for a visit.

The ground and first floors were relatively quiet, containing only sleeping people. The second floor was louder. The sounds coming from Yamamoto's room made me blush, and on the top floor I could hear muffled sounds from Tsuna's room. I blushed redder before stepping into Hibari's room.

"Kyoya?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Uuh, can you hear?" he asked very irritated

"The whole country can hear it" I laughed, slipping into the skimpy nightdress I kept in Hibari's room." I think we are getting a taste of our own medicine." I sighed before climbing into bed.

"I can't sleep" he said, tugging at my nightdress. I huffed and turned over.

"Fine!" I laughed "But just once, I'm tired." The other noises were soon drowned out.

"Fucking hell" I shouted collapsing on the floor of the training room. Hibari had suggested using my gun and baton at the same time. I was finding it difficult. I kept attacking off target, or hurting myself.

"Stop acting like a herbivore" Hibari had lost his patience hours ago.

I tried to lunge the shoot again. The blade went in but the bullet missed. I sighed.

"Don't you understand?" Hibari shouted "If you don't hit them, you'll be the one to die!" he walked out of the room. "Fuck him" I muttered to myself. I continued training on my own. It was easy for him; he could take on 200 men or more without the blink of an eye.

I left the training room about half an hour later; I put my baton in the holder behind my back and slipped the gun inside the pocket of jacket. I didn't want to see Hibari, since I was very irritated with him, so instead I went to go see Kyoko. We hadn't had a real conversation in a while.

I knocked on the door of her bedroom. And there wasn't an answer. I heard a muffled bang, but still nothing else. I wondered if she was busy. But I walked in still. What I found surprised me. Kyoko was being held up against the wall by one guy in a black suit. The other guy, wearing a white suit, was pointing a gun at her, smirking. Tears ran down Kyoko's face, but the black suit guy had his hand over her mouth. They both turned round to face me when I walked in. I froze.

"Get her" the white suited guy said, taking the place of the black suited guy whilst still holding the gun to Kyoko's head. The black suited guy came for me. Everything seemed to slow down. My survival senses kicked in, and I did the only thing I could do. I attacked. I pulled my baton out and pushed the retracted end into the guy's stomach whilst holding my gun in the other hand. The black suited guy laughed.

"That stick won't hurt me", I pressed the button and the jagged blade plunged into his abdomen. At the same time, I put my double-weapon training to work, and shot the white suited guy in the head. All I heard after that was Kyoko screaming for Tsuna, because I blacked out from shock.

* * *

Soo yeah the ending is crappy :L

Reviews please ... I'd love to know what you think about the story and any idea's you have to add to the actual story line :]

xxx CKC


	5. Chapter 5

HIIIIII :L

Its me CKC back again for the 5th time in two days, publishing another chapter :L , ths one is dedacated to airi-07 , who is a massive Hibari fan. As am i ;D he a sexy masochist beast lol.

Parings: 1886 (main) 8059(side)

Rating : T

Review's welcome cus well they are nice :D theres spanner-pops in it for you :L

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open. I felt drowsy and there was a thudding pain in the back of my head.

"Uuh" I groaned trying to sit up. But somebody roughly pushed me back down. My eyes were still adjusting to the darkly lit room I was in. I could make out shapes, and from what I could see I was in my bedroom.

"Who's there?" I sighed heavily.

"Who do you think herbivore?" 'Aww crap' I swore internally.

"Turn the light on" I demanded. The small bedside lamp flicked, and I could finally see Hibari. He was sat on a chair beside my bed arms crossed, face angry.

"What happened?" I asked warily. I couldn't remember much, and my head still thudded painfully.

"You fainted herbivore" he scowled at me.

"And you're mad because?" I said angrily, I hadn't done anything wrong

"Because I thought you were stronger than that" He almost shouted. I sighed and threw my head back. He leaned over so his face was centimetres from mine.

"You didn't even kill them both" he spat. I slapped his face. Hard. Then I rolled over.

"Well who was their boss?" I asked lightly, yawning.

He paused "We don't know"

"Why didn't you ask the one that was alive?" I said sitting up and facing him with a face that said 'Are you an idiot?'

"Because I killed him" His evil smirk returned for a fleeting second before fading into a set line. I rolled my eyes. 'Typical male'.

"Why?" I asked with irritated wonderment.

"Because he tried to kill you!" he shouted angrily. His brows furrowed. I was used to this.

"I didn't know you cared that much" I said with practiced innocence. He growled. I laughed.

"How's Kyoko?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. I had done all this to protect her; if she wasn't okay I could only blame myself.

"That herbivore is fine. Probably crying onto Tsunayoshi's shoulder."

"Hay leave her alone!" I shouted, I wouldn't let anybody say anything bad about her, she was my best friend. He smirked. I scowled.

"Why do you feed off my anger? It's kind of sick" I spat, crossing my arms. He didn't say anything; he just climbed on to the bed. I groaned trying to push him off, but he just restrained my arms.

"Kyoya stop it" I scowled. Damn if I got much more irritated I would start looking like him all the time. He climbed on top of me and starting nipping my neck.

"You know what NO!" I shouted and shoved him off. I jumped out of the bed and walked to the dresser.

"Come back Haru" he said in a low dark tone.

"I don't take orders from you!" I said pulling on some jeans and heading for the door.

"You _are_ mine" he stated darkly.

"You don't own me" I screamed and ran for it.

I let the sun wash over my face in the safety of the Vongola mansion's grounds. The mansion had a lot of ground surrounding it, and even a river running through it. That was my relaxation place that nobody knew about. On the edge of the river in the summer, when the water was warm and I could dip my feet in it. It was so hot, it was nice here, I could spend hours just laying and thinking about nothing.

But that day, I couldn't think of anything else, except Hibari.

* * *

Hibari's POV

When she ran, I didn't bother to follow. Stupid herbivore. How dare she defy me? I growled just thinking about. She was _mine_. But, would I want her if she were a pushover? If she keeled over to everything I said would I really have time for her? At that point I failed to see I was falling for her. I was clouded by the unbearable want to 'bite her to death'. I stuck by my philosophy, love is for the weak. She was just my toy, my play thing. I failed to see that maybe she was the one who was playing me.

I looked around her room. I don't know why. Maybe to break something of her? Maybe to find out more about her? All I know is that I ended up going through her things. At first all I could find were things given to her with Vongola money. I frowned, tousling my hair. These things didn't tell me about her. I looked under her bed. There, was a single box containing all her previous worldly possessions. I pulled it up onto the bed. It contained quite a few things. A plush teddy that looked quite old. A few pieces of old jewellery that I'd never seen her wear. A stack of thoroughly thumbed through books. An old phone. Some letters from a far away friend, dated three years previous. But the final possessions was one that told me the most about her.

In my hands was a single photo frame containing a photo of her and her family? Haru smiled happily, at that point a child of merely eleven twelve years old? Her mother stood with an obviously fake smile, one arm around Haru's shoulder. Then her father. He was a dark unsightly figure. His smiled didn't even reach his cheeks, no matter his eyes. His right hand rested on Haru's left shoulder, and the grip looked harder than it should have done. Haru never spoke of her parents. I could see why. I had an itching feeling to ram a tonfa in the face of her father, just because of his lack of care for Haru.

I knew what it was like to have parents that didn't care. My parents were never home. They avoided me like the plague. My mother was scared of me, and my father thought I was a demon child.

"Herbivores" I muttered aloud. I needed to find her and do something I had never dreamed of doing. I was going, to apologise.

"Tsunayoshi" I called, walking into his office. He was sat in a large leather chair, worry ran over his face.

"How can I help?" he sighed, scribbling in some paperwork.

"Where does Haru go when she is upset?" I asked, ignoring him when he gave me a wondering look.

"Um her room?" he answered. I shook my head "Sometimes I see her run outside. She must go down into the grounds. You could try the big oak tree or the river" he offered. I left hastily.

* * *

Haru's POV

I had been down by the river for a long time, but I still wasn't considering returning to the mansion. It was then that I heard footsteps rustle the grass.

"If that's you Kyoya, you'd better go away" I hissed loudly.

"Haha no it's me" Yamamoto laughed. I opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Hay" I sighed. "Why are you down here?" I asked, making conversation.

"I had an argument with Dera'" he sighed, taking off his shoes and sitting with his feet in the water beside me." I heard you and Hibari arguing earlier too" he said frowning slightly. I sighed.

"Don't you wish you could get away from it all" I said after a long pause between us.

"Yeah" he agreed. He gave me a weird look.

"Do you want a hug?" I laughed opening my arms up. He laughed too and gave me a big bear hug.

"Kyoya never hugs me" I sighed, resting in Yamamoto's arms.

"Same with Dera', he just doesn't show affection…" We both felt the same.

"Haru…" Yamamoto trailed his voice off and looked me in the eyes. 'Oh know'. I knew that look, I knew what it meat, he was going to try and kiss me.

"Yama' no" I said, breaking the hug. He frowned again.

"You love him" he finally said. I turned to face Yamamoto with a face of shock. He chuckled.

"I-I think I do "I said. We both smiled, and just sat with our feet in the water.

* * *

Hibari's POV

I saw Haru on the bank of the river, sat with that swordsman. When they hugged, I growled and began to run. 'If he tries it on with her I swear I will bite him to death' I promised myself. But as I reached the river they broke apart. Yamamoto turned and saw me. I shook my head angrily, so he would understand not to tell her I was there. The athlete turned to face Haru.

"You love him" he said. She looked him in the eyes, and paused.

"I-I think I do" she said, smiling and blushing, turning back to face the water.

My heart skipped a beat, as I realised I loved her too.

'Haru' I thought internally 'you've changed me'.

* * *

Sweet no?:3 guuuusssssssh lol

again - REVIEW NOW


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya readers. I've had lots of lovely reviews and some favourite adds's :D thanks everyone espcially

Chocolate Ribbons and Airi-07 ( your reviews are brightening my morning )

This chapter will look at Haru and Hibari's progressing relationship and mafia shizzz :L warning its not as long or as good as previous chapters, since I used my creative juices yesterday ;-; dont hate me D':

Pairing-1886

Rating - T

warning quite OC for hibari :L

REVIEWS = FREE SPANNERPOPS ;D

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 6

3 months later- Haru POV

I smiled into the morning sun. My arms were wrapped over the sleeping Skylark's chest. I kissed his jaw line to wake him up softly.

"Kyoya" I giggled.

"Nnh?" he sighed fluttering his eyes open.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered into his ear. He groaned.

"Aww c'mon Kyoya, I know you don't like birthdays but we celebrated, so we are celebrating yours" He groaned again and cover his head with the pillow. I knew that I was the only one he let his guard down with. He even cracked a joke or two with me, but only on _very_ special occasions.

I kissed his lips and jumped out of bed. I had moved into Hibari's room a few weeks back, and I even had my own dresser. I knelt on the floor by the dresser and reached underneath, producing a small purple coloured wrapped parcel. I returned to the bed and handed him the present.

"I told you no" he tried to keep a serious face. I poked his face

"Open it mister!" I shouted, laughing too much and collapsing on the bed. He ripped of the shiny purple wrapping, and smiled at its contents. It was a photo of Hibari, me and Hibird by the river. It was encased in an expensive gold gilt frame.

He put it on the bedside table, next to the jewellery box he had bought me for my birthday. He hadn't been able to decided what to get me, so I told him

"I need something to hold my jewellery" I remembered lacing my voice with sarcasm.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Hibari answered, rudely. I wasn't stupid enough to believe I'd changed him totally, he may have been relaxed with me, but he was still cold with everyone else.

"U-umm sorry to bother you Hibari" Kyoko squeaked "But is umm Haru there?"

Hibari scowled.

"No" He lied.

"Kyoya!" I whispered astounded.

"It's my birthday, you're mine today" he said winking evilly.

"I thought you didn't want to celebrate your birthday?" I challenged. He sighed and let me go.

"I'm here Kyoko" I shouted, pulling on one of Hibari's crinkled dress shirt. Hibari rolled over and went back to sleep, whilst I opened the door.

"Hay" I yawned sleepily.

* * *

Hibari POV

When I stirred from my sleep for the second time, my alarm clock said 10:30 am.

"Nnh" I groaned loudly. Haru had gone off with Kyoko about an hour ago. I looked over at my birthday present. The day that photo was taken was pivotal in mine and Haru's relationship.

3 months previous –

* * *

After getting Haru to unintentionally admit she loved me, in front of me, Yamamoto sat with her in silence for five minutes.

"I think someone's here to see you" he said quietly getting up and leaving. Haru didn't look up.

"Haru?" I said quietly. "Please answer Haru" she clenched her first. "Haru!" I shouted. 'Damn it, keep your cool' I swore internally.

"What?" she shouted, splashing the water by kicking it violently.

"I-I …" I stuttered. 'Damn it, don't be an herbivore'.

"Kyoya… I can't do this anymore" Haru's voice was close to a whisper "I can't be just some 'bitch' you get to nail every night; I want something more than this." I blinked twice, what was I supposed to say? Haru turned to look at me; there wasn't a trace of tear on her face.

"Do you understand?" Haru slowly stood up and walked over to me. I looked at the floor, hiding my face. She put her hand on my cheek. We stood like that for a long time; I didn't say a thing until she went to leave. I held her hand and uttered the words that would change my life.

"Haru, I love you"

We had spent the rest of the day by the river, Hibird flying around chirping and singing. We took pictures, we talked, we kissed, and we lay down in the grass looking into each others eyes.

"I never thought I'd become a herbivore" I admitted, scowling.

"You aren't" Haru laughed, sitting up and stretching. "You're just in love with one."

The sky was darker when Haru finally brought up something I need was upsetting her,

"I killed somebody" she said simply. "I feel terrible" but she still didn't cry.

"It was self defence" I muttered, pulling her into an embrace.

"He'll never see his family again, he's just a cold dead cor-"she choked back tears.

"Haru, you have to remember this is part of life in the mafia. Killing has to come naturally or you just aren't cut out for it. It gets easier the more you do it" I felt her frown."Im sorry but it's the truth. I honestly don't think you're strong enough to become a Hitman"

"Shut up!" she said suddenly "I want to do this it's just difficult"

"I think you could probably do it" I mused. "If you were less of a herbivore."

"Shut up-"she said, yawning, drifting into a sleep. I carried her back to my room. Her night terrors made her scream that night. It was hard to watch her scream in fear, but it was a natural reaction to what she had done. It needed to get out of her system before it affected her or caused some serious damage.

I frowned at that memory. First kills are always the hardest. I didn't touch my tonfa's for a week after killing somebody for the first time. I had always said I'd 'Bite someone to death', but I never realised the serious trauma that came with taking another persons life. Haru didn't train for a few weeks; she was too scared of her own capability. But she came to terms with it. She was now Kyoko's bodyguard, she wasn't cut out to be a Hitwoman after all. She couldn't kill someone who had never done anything to hurt her. And being a bodyguard suited her.

* * *

Haru POV

I squealed with joy.

"Tsuna proposed?" Kyoko nodded "That is great" I danced around happily.

"Haru, I wanted to ask you, will you be my head bridesmaid?" I squealed again

"Of course." It didn't matter that now, in a sense, I worked for Kyoko. She didn't see me as an employee, just a friend doing a favour, and getting paid for it. I looked at Kyoko, blushing happily and wondered. Would I ever marry Hibari? Did he even believe in marriage? Would I ever have a family with him?

All those things I'd always wanted, and now I wondered if I would ever get them, just because of who I had chosen to love. Would I have to change my dreams because of Hibari?

* * *

(L) 1886 (L)

ckc xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my days 

I had a serious case of writers block earlier today :L so i didnt publish nearly as many chapters ad yesterday. Be warned though guys , when the holidays end chapters will become furhter between, sory ;-;

Pairing : 1886 27Kyoko

Rating: T

Reviews are always welcome :D

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 7

I looked at myself in the mirror. My light pink bridesmaid dress clung to me nicely, showing off the curvatures of my body. I held the matching bouquet in my left hand, whilst fixing my hair with my right hand. Kyoko was sat at the beauty table, waiting for me to do her hair and make-up. Her wedding was starting in an hour, so we had to hurry up. I sighed. The way I was going, I believed I would never be a bride, destined to be the bridesmaid for life.

"Haru?" Kyoko called kindly. I plastered on a happy face and headed over.

"How should I have my hair Haru?" she worried, trying out different styles with her hands. Her auburn had grown to past her shoulders.

"What about a bun?" I asked neatly tucking her hair up on top of her head.

"I don't know" she said warily.

"Well what if I leave some of the front own and curl it?" I asked kindly, trying not to sound impatient.

"That sounds wonderful Haru" Kyoko smiled, clapping her hands. I speedily did her hair and make-up like a true head-bridesmaid.

"Haru I'm nervous" I wasn't really listening. I had been soothing her worries for the past two days now. I ushered her behind the curtain before she walked the isle of the packed church. It was filled with family, friends and visiting mafia members. Ipin skipped forward with a flower basket, and Lambo followed as the ring boy. I didn't concentrate on the vows. The whole time I was staring at Hibari, wondering if I would ever get married. Wondering if it was intelligible to consider marrying a notorious Hitman, who at any point could be tracked down and killed.

He stood coldly behind Tsuna with the other guardians in his purple dress shirt. I sighed very quietly, preparing to act happy and congratulate Kyoko. Then a single gunshot sounded. This sent me onto high alert. My main priority was protecting Kyoko from any threat. I noticed other guardians grabbing for weapons when a second gunshot sounded. The whole church was dead silent. Then the barrage came.

Machine guns fired through the windows of the church, hundreds of men in black suits barged through the church doors and windows. I pulled my gun out of my bouquet and unhooked my baton from where it was hidden, in a strap under my dress.

"Kyoko get back" I shouted, the guardians and Tsuna shot off into attack mode whilst other mafia members started shooting from the pews. Bianchi ran and ushered civilians into the safe room. Kyoko and I were stuck at the front of the church. I shot and stabbed anyone who dared to come near, and the other guardians got anyone I missed.

I shot fired and caught my arm.

"Fuck!" I screamed, blood trailing down my arm. I killed the guy who shot me with a bullet between the eyes. Two men converged at once, and I stuck my baton between, extending the blades into their stomachs. The whole thing was over in a matter of minutes. The culprits of the siege were the Scontro Famiglia. Around six of the hundreds of men escaped. Hibari came straight to me after the fight.

"Who did it?" he asked seriously, his eyes wide with fury. I point at the dead guy on the floor.

"Damn Scontro, I'll kill their fucking boss" I was surprised, Hibari never cursed.

"Kyoya, they didn't come here to kill me, and I killed the guy anyway" I winced as I bandaged my arm with some cloth ripped from the bottom of my dress.

"I'll bite every last herbivore from the insignificant family" he muttered angrily.

"If they're so insignificant, why did they attack?" I asked. I watched Tsuna run over to a weeping Kyoko. I say this truthfully, Kyoko was my best friend, but sometimes I wished she didn't act so _weak_. I mean there wasn't a scratch on her but she was sobbing. Whereas I had just pulled a bullet out of my arm, and the only thing I did was curse.

"Last month, when I was gone for that two week mission, it was to over see some troubles in Southern Italy. The Scontro had attacked one of the Vongola's smaller bases. I killed all of the attackers before returning home. Turns out one of them was the Scontro boss's youngest son. I guess they've been waiting for the perfect moment to strike for revenge." He sighed. I kissed him in a short burst of passion.

"Were they after you?" I asked nervously.

"No" He answered a little too quickly, but I let it pass.

* * *

Meanwhile outside (sorry for the irony in that - XD)

A high ranking subordinate of the Scontro boss watched the main targets of the attack, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Kyoya Hibari. Tsunayoshi comforted his wife, the revenge mission of killing her was unsuccessful because of the young fighter speaking to Hibari that point. The subordinate witnessed the romantic exchange between the two. Then the subordinate smiled.

"Boss" He whispered into the cell phone "I know how to get to Kyoya Hibari"

* * *

"Thank you again" Tsuna smiled at me the day after the unsuccessful wedding.

"It's my job Tsuna" I smiled back

"I know, but Kyoko is so important to me, I'm really glad you were there to protect her. But I am sorry that you got shot" I laughed.

"Its part of the job" I smiled, exiting his office. I frowned when I stepped outside. When I returned to our room, Hibari was sat at his desk, filling in some mindless paperwork.

"You, me, bed NOW" I winked, stripping myself of my shirt on the way. He locked the door and quickly followed.

An hour later and my stress were temporarily erased. I was wrapped in Hibari's arms. I couldn't see his face, so I thought it would be the best time to have a certain conversation.

"Kyoya..." I said snuggling deeper under his chin.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… we could ever get married?" I asked quietly. I shut my eyes. I felt him tense slightly. "It's just" I continued "We both love each other, there doesn't seem to be anything stopping us" I was braced for a blunt no, or maybe an angry face. But nothing came.

"Why do you want to marry _me_" he finally answered, sounding astounded.

"Because I love you" I said quickly.

* * *

That morning

I stared at the little stick in my hand. It was my third one. It was still positive.

"Pregnant" I whispered to myself. Did I want to raise a child in a world of mafia? Did I want to raise a child without a husband? I may have been a new person, but I new something.

"My morals haven't changed" I stated aloud. If I want to keep this child, I need to be married.

* * *

Review because you love me :3 OuO


	8. Chapter 8

hayy :]

its me ckc (rhyming powers) with another chapter :] someone said they didnt like Haru being peggers, I understand your choice, but well we all know horny teenagers and having sex everyday would create a baby at some point :L

Pairing : 1886

Rating: T

* * *

I've Changed – Chapter 8

Throughout the previous two days, Hibari and I had been arguing over the subject of marriage. I was close to getting on my knees and begging. He just wouldn't agree. Every time I asked he would either bluntly say 'No' or ask 'Why?' I couldn't tell him the truth. I still didn't believe it myself.

"Please Kyoya" I begged "We don't even have to have a ceremony; we can just get hitched in Vegas!" I flailed my arms about in front of.

"Haru we can't! You'll become the target of mafia attacks because of me, you are putting your life and the baby's life in danger!" he shouted at me. He grasped my shoulders and widened his eyes seriously. His raven hair flopped over his eyes as his head fell.

My mouth fell open.

"H-how did you know" I whispered.

"We share a bathroom Haru; you didn't hide the evidence very well" I scrunched my eyes together.

"Kyoya what are we going to do?" I stammered the sentence out "What kind of a world is this to raise a baby in?" I wanted to cry so badly.

"Haru..." Hibari laughed at me "You can't blame the world we live in. We are the reason this baby would have a dangerous life. You're a bodyguard, I'm a Hitman…."

He trailed off. We stood in silence

"I cant and won't get rid of this baby" I spoke quietly but harshly.

"I don't want you to" it was a sweet sentiment, but he still wasn't smiling.

I sighed.

"I don't have a choice; I either get married or get rid of the baby. I don't believe in having a child outside of marriage. Heck before you came along, I didn't believe in sex outside of marriage. I know some aspects of my morals have changed, but not this one. So please, can we get married?" I waited for another no, with a face prepared for disappointment. I was wrong.

"Fine" was all he said, it was practically a whisper.

"We'll elope in Vegas" I laughed heartedly.

"No. I'm sure you've dreamed of a real wedding all your life Haru. We'll just downscale and make it less publicly known okay?" Hibari offered. My face lit up.

"I get to wear a wedding dress!" I squealed with joy.

Everybody was so happy for us. They crowded round, much to Hibari's dismay. Kyoko was of course my head-bridesmaid, and Lambo and Ipin were ring boy and flower girl in my wedding too. It was scheduled to be a month away. Out of convenience and because we I didn't want to take Kyoko's mind away from re-planning her wedding, which was in two months time. Tsuna was so happy that he offered to pay for the whole thing, bearing in mind that it wasn't _to_ over extravagant. The only hitch was when Gokudera asked who was walking me down the isle. My face flushed and I went silent. Hibari noticed, and acted accordingly to his usual attitude.

"Are you trying to upset her herbivore?" he spoke slowly, very angrily.

"Of course not, it was a simple question, she just got over offended." Gokudera replied.

Then came the fatal words.

"I'll bite you to death" 'Oh crap' I swore internally.

"Guys, guys no fighting. It was a simple question, it just pulled a few hearts-strings that's all" I shouted, stepping in-between them. "I don't know who's walking me down the isle, but we all know it won't be my father." Was all I said, before I caught Hibari by the arm and dragged him outside. We went down to the river. It was even warmer now it was summer. I took my jeans of and dived in, just as a stress relief. Hibari sat on the bank, seething.

"You need to control your temper" I commented, running my fingers over the waters surface.

"He upset you, I got angry, that's all there is to it." He growled slightly. I tried not to laugh, but his growling had become comedic to me.

"Everyone knows how insensitive he is, I should have been prepared for a dumb question" I giggled.

"Hay at least the pregnancy wont show whilst I'm at the weddings." I commented lightly. "I'd hate to look fat in my wedding dress" I laughed more now, trying to defuse Hibari's anger. He was looking at the sky, a single lone cloud to be precise. I looked up to.

"That's you" I laughed. "Solitary cloud, travelling everywhere"

"Ash" he smiled "But not anymore." He pointed to another cloud, not far behind. They moved alone together. "That's us"

"Why am I the fat cloud" I laughed, splashing him with water. He frowned.

"You got my clothes wet" I clapped at him

"Well done" I laughed. I pulled his ankles so he fell into the water. And we fought and swam and laughed. Like normal teenagers.

But we weren't, we would never be. Normal teenagers didn't get married at sixteen years old. Normal teenagers didn't have a family at seventeen. Normal teenagers didn't live in fear of being killed everyday. I started to wonder whether any aspect of my life would ever be normal again.

The Wedding countdown

Haru and Hibari POV

1 month till the wedding

Haru-

I sent invitations to all my family, including my parents. There was no point keeping it a secret, even if they didn't come. Tsuna sorted out any Mafia members. Dino and Romario were invited. The Varia also, that I didn't understand, since neither I or Hibari were particularly close to any Varia members. Shouchi and Spanner were also invited, along with the ninth and his guardians. Of course Nana a Lemitsu were invited. Basil and also Fuuta. It wasn't that large a ceremony really, not compared to the giant wedding of Kyoko and Tsuna. Everything was being set into motion.

Hibari-

One month from the wedding, and I was sent on another mission. I had to scout the Scontro situation. Everything had been quiet since the annihilation of Scontro men at Tsunayoshi's wedding. I had lied to Haru when she had asked whether the Scontro were trying to target me, along with Tsunayoshi. I knew they were, I had killed the boss's youngest son. But I didn't want to worry her. She was too wrapped up in the wedding to ask about it. All seemed well.

Three weeks till the wedding.

Haru-

Three weeks till the wedding and I had already picked my dress. Kyoko had taken me to the same store where she had bought her own dress. Mine was a slim strapless dress. It was longer than me, with a short trail. It had detail on the hip and the trail. It was of course, white. I blushed when I looked in the mirror. I was very lucky to find my dress on the first time.

I picked the colour scheme, purple. It was for Hibari. I found bridesmaid dresses in a dark lilac. The bouquets were made of purple roses, and the decorations were all purple. Hibari smiled when I told him. He liked purple.

Hibari-

I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head. The news of mine and Haru's wedding hadn't been publicly announced, but I knew the Scontro would find out somehow. I didn't want an ambush at our wedding. Tsunayoshi had sent a message of peace to the Scontro boss. Such a herbivore as usual, avoiding a fight as usual. I was ready to bite him to death.

Two weeks till the wedding

Haru-

My morning sickness was tiring me out. I felt like crap every morning. I was gad our wedding was midday, because if it was in the morning, I might have thrown up on my wedding dress. We still hadn't told anyone. I was planning to tell Kyoko before the hen night, because I couldn't drink. Hibari's missions became more frequent. Whenever I asked he would change the subject quickly to wedding plans. I got very suspicious.

Hibari-

Two weeks before the wedding, and I was panning security. I wouldn't let anything happen to Haru or the baby. The Scontro had replied to Tsunayoshi's message. They had said

"We do not create peace with cold-blooded-killers." The strain on Tsunayoshi's forehead was prominent. I was the same. After reading the message, I walked out of the office into the Vongola Mansions grounds. Five oak trees' fell in the space of five minutes.

One week till the wedding

Hibari-

We got wind that the Scontro were heading our way. I got worried, but I couldn't tell Haru. She would cancel her beloved wedding that she had worked so hard on. Vongola troops were sent out for a five mile radius. I tried to stop Haru leaving the house, but I couldn't keep coming up with excuses.

Haru-

Hibari tried to stop me many times from leaving the mansion. I suspected a Scontro attack, but I went out anyway. I needed to choose the cake. I was in a small bakery when it happened. The shopkeeper had gone into the back to pick some frosting for me to taste when there had been a gunshot.

"Crap" I cursed aloud. I pulled out my own gun and baton, but there were about fifty guys surrounding me and the shop. I floored a few of them before some clunked me over the head and I was unconscious.

Hibari-

The Scontro sent a single envelope, it wasn't addressed to Tsunayoshi, it was addressed to me. It contained a picture and a note. The picture was of Haru, blindfolded in the back of a truck. The note said.

"Your wife for my son?" In a furious rage, I destroyed the conference room.

* * *

Reviews ty :P for special spanner pops :L


	9. Chapter 9

I've changed – final chapter

I woke up in a cold, hard, lightless room. It was a stone cellar. I took me time to get my eyes used to the room. No windows. No furniture, except for the chair I was sitting on. A single dim bulb hung from the ceiling, barely reaching a beam of light to the floor. My head hurt, bad. I was cut and bruised. My eyes instinctively looked at my stomach. The baby. They wouldn't know I was pregnant. Not that they would care.

I knew I was here for revenge. They tried to get at Hibari through me. And I knew it would work. I growled.

"Calm down now Miss Muira" somebody said from behind me. I couldn't turn, for I was tied to the chair, but I suspected they would show themselves at some point.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, angrily spitting my words.

"Where would the fun be in that?" the voice laughed evilly. Pure evil. "No, Im going to keep you here, it will torture Hibari. The maybe I'll let one of my subordinates have you, hmm?" he laughed, and another man laughed along with him. My eyes widened in the dark.

For the first time since me and Hibari, I cried. I let tears stream down my face. And they laughed, the Scontro shit laughed at my pain.

"Please Kyoya" I whispered "Save me"


End file.
